onifleetfandomcom-20200214-history
Anu the Wise
Anu the Wise is perhaps the most signifigant being in the Omniverse history and existence. Any race, any form of flesh, Plasmoids, Progenitors, Coragaduns, Shadow plasmoid, Taiidans, Humans, Klingons, Orions, Vulcans, Romulans, Remans, Borg, Atrox, Cyborgs, Manti, Gar'lo, Q, Nihls, and even the Kal'Krika. Anu is the only memeber of the Ancient Ascendency to have not left the Omniverse alone, unlike his/her/its brethern. He quite possibly the most powerful being in the Omniverse. He/she/it dwells in the Halo Galaxy on a planet located in the star stystem at the center of the galaxy. All the beings of the old Plasmoid, Progenitors, Gar'lo, Coragadun, Arkani, and Shadow Plasmoid cannot stand in his presence without him helping them. And the honor of being in his prescense is an experience none can ever forget. There is said no higher honor among Plasmoid, and Progentior than to be in his prescense even for a second. The moment is so precious that they would be willing to give of immortality, power and everything to be in that presecense always. The Arkani, and other horrors of the Omniverse on the other side of the fence are terrified of Anu because he is the personfictation of all things good, and truth, whereas they are representations of evil. On the Planet The planet where Anu was located did not stand out in the Omniversal community. The locals of the planet were not unusual and they were not technologically advanced, they held no biological uniqueness nor were they stunningly beautiful but anyone one who set foot on the planets seemed at piece in some unusual way. Unlike the Plasmoid and Progenitors who made themselves known to ensure either fear or awe, Anu was harder to find. He stood out from the crowd in only one particular way, he always appeared to the eyes of any being in a way that only the being would take seriously and understand. You would not find him if you sought somone of power and majesty, that left your mind at a loss. To find him you had think differently. Appearance He appeared at all times a farmer and a sheperd to some kind of flock that alone could not take care of itself. His farm was located at the edge of the villiage and was indistinguishable from the other farms. He had the face of a man who has seen many years but his eyes seemed to hold wisdom and love of everything and everything around him and when you had left at the end of the day you were never the same person you were before no matter how evil or vile you had been once you were completely changed, you had an unconditional love you expressed to everyone around you hate no longer them but what they do or have done, it suddenly would becoem so easy to forgive. Unexplainable and you would yearn to be back on that planet with him constantly. His promise though was to you you do all i have asked of you with all of your heart and i will find you when your time existing is up, and we shall together stop working and rest. Triva Anu is really the same God from Christianity of Earth. He exists in the Omniverse because he exists in the minds of all who imagined the Omniverse. This is the reason why the Taiidan did not get mad with afterward because the Taiidan was given a new belief that life doesn't end with death but it is given a second and eternal life afterward.